


咕哒罗曼first

by Seravitta



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seravitta/pseuds/Seravitta





	咕哒罗曼first

伽勒底年轻御主用嘴给伽勒底负责人喂了点水喝，又好整以暇地伸手去掐医生红肿湿润的乳尖；罗玛尼叫不出声来，只能发出一点呜咽着的喘息。

“要说医生是处男，从生理上来讲就是错误的了。“他笑着说，“但没有错的一点是一一医生每次都像处男一样紧张。”

罗曼发出一声抽泣。年轻御主玩够了他的乳头，又将手伸到他那两条布满青紫淤痕和淫靡体液的大腿的中间，将手指塞进已经被狠很操过两次的穴里。罗曼的眼泪又流了下来，一直渗进大半已经看不出白色的床单里。

“不要、再……”他求饶了——尽管这求饶不ー定有用。“已经没法……”

“没法什么？”塞拉维塔问。他的眼晴背着光，看起来竟然是深蓝色的。“没法勃起了？还是没法高潮了？”

罗曼真想把自己的耳朵堵上。他红了脸抽噎着，双腿温顺地磨蹭着年轻人的身体，希望以此改变他的心意；但是塞拉维塔并不如他所愿，而是将两根手指插在已经被操熟的肉穴里翻搅，又张开合拢，里面含着的精液就慢慢地流出来。

“医生好色哦。”年轻御主用他平时不轻易显露出来的调侃语气说。罗曼羞得想当场死掉，被铐在床头的双手却动弹不得。他感觉到自己又控制不住地勃起了；但再这么高潮下去不是一件好事。这时塞拉维塔不知从哪里拿出来一个精巧的小玩意儿，颇为体贴地一笑。

“每次说医生不能射得太多，你也总是不听。“他以轻柔的动作将这小玩意儿扣在罗曼狼狈不堪的性器根部，转动了几个旋钮，那东西便贴在上面了。“没有办法一一我自己设计了一下，如果没有问题，罗曼医生以后就要经常跟它打招呼了。”

罗曼被解开手上的束缚，又被年轻人轻松地抱到了腿上。这果然是实战组和技术人员的区别吗？他恍惚地想。紧接着，他感觉一个熟悉的、灼热的硬块抵在穴口，慢吞吞地向里推。

“别……”罗曼又要哭了，“让我，让我休息一会儿吧……”

“——不行。”

任性的话语切断了所有退路。

“我想要医生。”

中枢崩塌。

“如果可以的话，希望罗曼医生——”

罗玛尼控制不住地趴在年轻御主瘦削而结实的肩上哭叫起来；他不明白这年轻人怎的如此熟稔，能够像屈伸手指一样轻松地折磨他全身上下的敏感处，最大限度地调动他的情欲。年轻人亳不留情地戳刺着穴心，将里面的浊液带出来又挤在交合处。

“不，不要了……啊啊啊!“罗玛尼感觉自己的尖叫声能掀翻整个迦勒底的屋顶；但事实上他只是发出了一点类似幼猫的音节，呜呜咽咽地吃下粗烫的性器。“我想、想——”

年轻人又叹了ロ气。“医生一会儿不要一会儿想要的，要我怎么办才好呢？”他将罗曼按得更深地坐下去，装作恍然大悟的样子说，“哦，我明白了——医生是想射了吗？”

罗曼含着眼泪点了点头。

“所以说不可以啊。”塞拉维塔用亲昵的语调嗔怪道。”次数太多的话会怎么样，想必医生也明白的。”但是他身下的动作却越来越猛烈，好似热爱昆虫的人在将一只垂死的蝴蝶作成标本一样；早已经敏感得即使是对着耳垂吹上一口气都有可能勃起的身体完全受不了这样强烈的刺激，只能在有限的空间内徒劳地挣扎，却因为体力不支而看上去像是在扭着腰求欢一样。年轻人似乎感觉到了些什么转而放弃了所有技巧，专注地攻击那一点。罗曼叫不出完整的语句，眼泪也糊了满脸。他感觉前面和后面都快要坏掉了。

“呜呜……不，快要……”他有些崩溃地哭叫着，“别、我……啊啊啊啊——！”医生的眼前闪过白光，身体控制不住地绷直以致于微微地向后仰去。过于紧致的后穴也绞得年轻人闷哼一声，精液随之填补了刚才流出来的部分。然而锁精环好好地扣着，塞拉维塔的小腹上也没有溅上来的精液。

“啊，是干性高潮了吗？”迦勒底御主自言自语道；因着负责人早已因极上的疲惫昏睡过去。


End file.
